A second chance for life and a family
by 7thgirlgal
Summary: Summary: what if when Lorelai got pregnant she went to the local church and Minister took her in and she grew up with Matt and Rory grew up with Ruthie and they were a big happy family until one day the Gilmore’s find out where she went. 7th Heaven cross
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven, or the Gilmore girls because if I did I would have done whatever possible to keep them around for another year.

Summary: what if when Lorelai got pregnant she went to the local church and Minister took her in and she grew up with Matt and Rory grew up with Ruthie and they were a big happy family until one day the Gilmore's find out where she went.

A/N I know that Gilmore girls takes place in CT and 7th Heaven takes place in CA and the fact that Ruthie and Matt aren't 16 years apart (at least I don't think that they are)

Prologue

POV of Lorelai (for right now anyway)

It was summertime, and I thought that it was going to be the best summer of my life because I had my driver licenses, and I was in love with my boyfriend. I would say that I was very responsible for 16 but I don't think that everyone would agree with me there. Well anyway a week after school got out I knew that something was up I'm not normally someone to keep good track of my period but then one day I realized that I had not gotten it in like 2 or 3 months and maybe there was a reason to why I was getting sick a lot I got worried.

The next day I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive, I have always fought with my parents and I always looked forward to giving them bad news, but this time it was different I mean we were never really religious so it wasn't that if I go pregnant it would go to hell it was if I got pregnant I would be shunned from my parents and my friends so I knew this was worse than getting an F in Latin.

I knew that it was going to be bad when I told them but I didn't expect them to kick me out of the house, but anyway they did I had 2 hours to gather up all of my stuff and leave and they didn't want to hear anything from me again. I know that this sounds bad but I always wished for something like this to happen but when it did I wished that I could have stayed with my parents.

Like I said before we were never really religious so there was no church for me to go to or anything like that. Luckily my parents didn't take my car away so I took the car to a local plan you pregnancy place. They didn't have any where for me to go but they told me that there was this church 50 or so miles away where they are really welcoming and maybe one of them would take me in so I decided to give it a shot.

When I made it to the church it was Sunday so it was in session. I decided to talk to the Minster afterwards, he didn't seem like a normal minister but then I again I don't know what normal is. 

"Hi I have a few questions for you that I was hoping that you could answer for me."

"Yes I would be more that happy to but first I need to know you name and would you like to go somewhere more private?" by the way we were talking out in front of the church with people lining up behind us to say thanks for the great sermon and whatnot.

"Yeah I would like to go somewhere more private and my name is Lorelai Gilmore"

As we made our way to his office we were talking "So Lorelai is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Well actually I just have a question well some advice that I would like you to help me with?" I wasn't making much since well at least I didn't think that I was because I was so nervous.

"Ok shoot."

"Ok to start off with there are some things that you should know about me. For one thing my parents kicked me out of my house" I was cut off by the Minster starting to talk but I interrupted him "let me just get all of this out ok?"

"Yes I'm sorry"

"Its ok anyway they kicked me out when they found out that I was pregnant. My parents are very well off to put it a nice way if you know what I mean" he nodded his head like he knew what I was talking about so I continued "since they are well off and come from high society, they have very stick rules that they follow, and they really care about what other people think of them so when I tell them that I was pregnant they kicked me out because they care more about what other people think of them than their only daughter. I was wondering if you could recommend a place for me to stay, a forester home or a place where I could work during they day and sleep there at night. Anything would be better than living in a car."

I could tell that he was processing everything that I had just told him because it took him a while to say something. When he did talk again he said "Lorelai can you hold on for a minute my wife knows more about this stuff than I do. Do you mind if I let her know about you and the situation that your in right now?"

"Yeah that would be fine" I was surprised about his question I mean when ever I ask for help I figure that they are going to tell people about it and I guess that's why I never ask for it. This was the first time that someone has respected my privacy and in turn gained my trust. I can tell you it felt good also!!!

"OK I'll be right back" It took him like 5 minutes to come back with a 30 or so year old woman she looked very nice and trust worthy also. "Loreali I told my wife Annie" he was pointing to the woman who walked in with him, "about your pregnancy and the fact that your parents kicked you out of their house and you don't have anywhere to go, and we agreed that you can stay with us unless you bring home drugs, alcohol or anything illegal for that matter." I was beyond happy I really wanted to just go up to them and hug them for being so kind.

"Thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me, and about the drugs and alcohol, you don't have to worry because I have never and I don't plan on every doing drugs and I'll wait of the privilege of having alcohol when I'm 21, I've seen what they can do to people so I'm scared to do them." I felt like I was ranting but I wanted to let them know that I was serious.

"There is one other thing that you should know about our family and that is that I'm pregnant with or 5th child right now, we and specifically I will be happy to help you out as long as you baby-sit and help us out with our new addition." Said Annie.

"Yeah anything that I can do to help would be my pleasure after all that your doing for me."

"Ok lets get going then you have a lot of people to meet and you need to get settled in." and with that we left for their house.

A/N I hoped that you liked it, please review I'm still new to the whole Fanfiction thing so any advice or comments will be very helpful in the continuation of this story or new stories that I might write. And if you review then there will be a chance that I'll read you stories (that is if you have written any). Any way you may have noticed that I posted this in both 7th heaven and Gilmore Girls because I didn't know where to put it.

Please review, should I continue or not? Should it jump forward a few years or keep at a semi-steady pace forward? Do you have any suggestions? PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS IF I READ YOU STORYS I WILL ALWAYS REVIEW PLEASE RETURN THE FAVOR!!!

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews!!

Disclaimer: There is no way that I own these shows I would have my own computer and a cell phone if I did!!!

Chapter 2

After the Eric and Annie talked to me we headed to their house where I met all of their children. They said that they had another on the way also so once that one would be born they will have 5 kids. That's a lot all of my friends back home only had 2 siblings at the most let alone 4. Ok anyway their kids are really nice. The oldest Matt is 16 just like me and I think that we are going to be really good friends he has been so nice to me so far. Then they have Mary she seems like she rebels a lot, I'm not sure if I like her or not I mean she's really nice but she seems like she could be really 2 faced and whatnot and I've had enough with people like that for a while anyway. Mary is a year younger than Matt making her 15. Their next child Lucy is so nice she is the little sister that I always wanted, even thought she doesn't know me very well I think that she looks up to me. It's the greatest feeling in the world. Lucy is 5 years younger than Mary making her 10. Then there is Simon, I don't know what to say about him he's 3 years old so I don't really know that much about him. Their last child who hasn't been born yet is due a month before I'm going to have my kid. Annie Due date is May 11 and mine is June 11, which is only 4 months away. I'm starting to get really scared, but at least I'll have a little practice with the Camden's little one.

time change

One month ahead

The next month passed really quickly I haven't heard anything from my parents and that is what was expected, I mean they were the ones to kick me out. Living here with the Camden's is the best thing that has ever happened to me for once I feel like I belong somewhere, I am wanted when I come home and most importantly I feel like I'm loved for the first time in my life by adults.

My relationship with their kids is also getting better. I have a huge connection with Matt I actually am starting to have a crush on him. We spend so much time together we ride to school together, watch TV together, and do homework together. I've actually been thinking that one day while were doing something to just kiss him and see where it goes. I don't know thought; I mean I don't want it to ruin our friendship.

The other kids I'm close to but not as close. I know that its not good to play favorites but I must say Lucy is just so cute when I come home from school, she comes running up to me and gives me a bear hug like I'm coming home from being gone a really long time. When in realty it's only been 6 or 7 hours.

another time change

Two months ahead

(Lorelai POV but kind of Diary like)

Last week held the day that Annie gave birth to their youngest child named Ruthie. She's so cute, Eric and Annie both decided that I should be present for the birth so that I would be prepared for what would be happening to me in about one month. To tell you the truth I'm scared out of my mind to give birth Annie has always struck me as a strong woman and could handle a lot of pain but she made it look like it hurt if that makes sense. Any way Eric and Annie have been letting me help out a lot with Ruthie so that I will know some things before my little one comes I still don't know if its going to be a boy or a girl but I'm hopping that it will be a girl so she and Ruthie would be able to grow up together.

Anyway you know how I said that I was getting starting to have a crush on Matt well all I can say is that now saying that I have a huge crush on him would be an understatement. I really started liking him about a month ago when I started having all of these outrageous cravings, he would always go get me the food, his rooms right next to mine so when he would hear me stirring around in the middle of the night he would come in and ask if I needed anything and then he would go downstairs with me to get it. I've made up my mind tonight I'm going to fake have a craving and when he comes in just kiss him and see if he likes it and you never know it might turn into something new.

That night

(Lorelai POV Normal)

I looked at the clock and it said 12:47 I thought that it seemed like a good time to start moving around and see if Matt notices, I was just like walking around for 10 minutes before I noticed noises coming from his room. Then I saw his face in the door.

"Lorelai do you need anything" he said very groggily (is that a word? Well it should be!!!)

This was my chance it wasn't how I imagined it but that's ok. "Umm yeah actually can you come here" he did so I also walked towards him so that we were only a few feet from each other and then I closed the distanced and kissed him square on the lips. I wasn't sure what he thought at first because he backed up but then he kissed me and all of the sudden we were making out on the bed lying down when Ruthie starts crying and Eric comes to get me to help feed her.

A/N: To tell you the truth I didn't really like this chapter and I only wrote it because I got so many positive reviews!!! So please review and make me want to update because if you don't review then I won't update because I'm so BUSY between visiting my sick Grandma, running, school, finals, work, and dealing with Drama which actually talks a lot of time if you go to my school… so anyway please update I would really appreciate it and it will make me update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys

Hey Guys

Sorry its been so long, I just got reminded that I wrote this because someone made a alert thing so I re-read my story and really wished that I finished it so that I could read it all of the way and find out what happens, the truth is I have always hated writing and I have no idea why I started writing this or my other story. I also when through a faze where I loved Fanfiction and I must admit that I have passed through that faze now  I am just so busy with school, work, my other job (yes that's right I have more than one job and it is not too fun working all the time!) soccer, volunteering, and life…

So what I'm getting to is there anyone who would like to take this story over?? Umm I don't really know how to go about this but just reply to this email and I guess you ideas of what should happen in case there is more than one of you (I think that is more wishful thinking on my part!!) And believe me if you do take this story over you will have at least one faithful reader!!

Well right now it is 12 27 and I need to get up at 7 tomorrow (I know I haven't seen that on my alarm clock in so long!!) so I better be going

Happy reading

7thgirgal


End file.
